yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kin " The Demon Dog" Tasanagi
Theme Song -> " To Defend the light, you must first know the darkness. And always be strong..." ^F3F8D516906E35A42B6ACCB2DCEBF1A5DCD42E4ECBEC6E08BC^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg b6f21429d6ee52846552dff0463cc5a9.jpg fba6166e6d5c769138222bb1aa0c3fd8_converted.jpg tumblr_static_anime_panda_boy.png Apperance With his masculine but lean build Kin's body is toned down with muscle and zero percent of body fat. His physique is of that of a MMA fighter, or something of that sort. Jet black hair, with his mothers features on his face, aside from his families cursed brand golden eyes that glow within the darkness. His Obsidian hair changed from long to short and this is because when he shifts he has to cut it soon after. Whenever his hair is long, its because he's transformed just recently. He has long elfish like ears due to the beast within, taking its tole on his genetic coding. Sharp canine like teeth, and clawed finger tips that get sharper as his transformations vary. jin_kazama_by_ultramarineandwhite-d68z5sv.jpg Voice Kin's Voice Sounds Similar to Sauske from Naruto Behavior/Personality In the Start, Kin started off as a Nerdy, weak young man with little to no hope. He was like this up till he hit puberty in the start of his 9th grade year, where he was changed forever. After the transformation, He now has a level of confidence within himself that he hadn't had before. Proud, and almost arrgonant now he tends to be a bit of a Jerk to those who he finds inferior. He has a Superiority complex now, looking down on anyone who isn't up to par with him in his unnatural strength, Where he once was afraid of a challange he now accepts them all head first. Kin only acts like his old self when he's around Suzume, the only girl he does tend to get shy around. He's extremly protective over his loved one and will fight till his last breathe leaves his lips until they are safe. He can sometimes come off as Feral, and beastily. A Primal Animal hellbent on destruction. It must be his blood... that sacred blood thats been altered just one too many of times. . . '' tumblr_n7anbi0oVl1tndusdo3_500.jpg tumblr_n7anbi0oVl1tndusdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mh610z9k5F1s3ylsmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpwlszF1v71s5wqawo1_500.jpg '''Lunacy: However... Under a new moon, Kin is a normal person, just as he was before. He's Human once more. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. And have the confidence of a 500 level army platoon. But when the new moon arises It seems to affect his mood, making him alot more emotional as the moon thins. Or better Yet Human. Ark 23 Update ' After everything that happened between his sister, and with his child on the horizon for being born. Kin has matured quite a bit. His once egotistical ways going out of the window due to his respect for humanity now. He belives that everyone is his equal until they prove that they are beneath him. Still as proud as before but his superioty complex has been tossed and thrown into the wind. He doesnt think nor feel like he's over anyone anymore. Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class Oyabun of the Inugami Clan " We live and fight for the dream. . . Inugami forever... " a1f3895216ff82f59733457e70dae067.jpg jin_kazama_ttt_2_raze_gif_by_scionchibi-d55x715.gif tekken-jin-kazama-o.gif TTT2JinConsoleOpeningGIF.gif 'Fighting Style' Sei Fighter Jin_Kazama___Roger_Cruz_by_PoucasTrancas.jpg|Kaiju Karate Stance Kinpose3.jpg ''Kaiju Karate '' With Kin's high apittude in Karate over the past few months, he has devloped a style that focus in with his physiology along with his curse. In Kaju-Karate it uses the same state as normal base Karate but with Kin's intense strength, and with Michiko teaching Kin about the human anatomy he is now a fierce combatant. His Karate style is based of bone breaking and dismemberment. He takes little mercy on his opponents and will easily dispatch them. This style has the fire power that each stricken given is a death blow. Each punch in this style is designed to shatter bones. And the impact of each strike can render the opponent useless. One can only survive Johnny Shows Training to get the basics of this style. Pushing the physical body to the peak of bone chilling profection. EACH strike in this style breaks bones. If the opponent is of a superior or high physiology , beyond human then the strikes will instead fracture WITHOUT chi. However if the practitioner did in fact indues his strikes with chi. Then even those of a physically superior physiology will to face the wrath of the Kaiju-Karate. This style is the orginal Karate style that Johnny Show had taught Kin, however he has tweaked it to fit him. Below are the sub-styles Kin had come up with for himself in addition to the styles orginal principals. 'Ryu-Kaiju Karate' This form of Kaiju-Karate is based on the closed fist. Each punch are swift. Ranging from a full second or 00.5 seconds behind one another. The punches go beyond peak human reflexes mostly. And the kicks all have the physical damaging power of splitting a car in half. And even the physical capability to punch through ones form if they used a high induced chi strike. But the most important aspect of this style is the modified Judo. Using the basic push blast technique , but in reverse ! Sucking the opponent in with a technique within the Ryu-Kaiju-Karate style known as 'Reverse turn'. This suction proportion makes it heavily unlikely to get away from the user when they go for grapples. However it takes 2 prep time charges per use. Using the same principals of the push blast technique, Kin flips it and reverse the effects making his opponent pull back to him as long as they are in 10 feet of him. There speed in travel varies upon useage and chi output/input into the technique in itself. Its a double edged sword and could well over get Kin destyoed if he is not careful. 'Okami Kaiju Karate' This style is based on Kin using his curses abilites within the styles already forceful ways. Using his claws and the such he beats, slashes and decimates his opponents with this base of the style. He will even go so far as biting his opponent and ripping out chunks of flesh to render them useless. He even uses the sharp talons on his feet as weapons. His claws each being 2 inches deep he can cut even deeper into the if he choose to. This being the most primal of the style he will often use more of his acrobatics in this style, lots of high flying manuevers and the such. 'Dancing Blade Kaiju Karate ' Kin uses a technique that he learned a bit after his training with Johnny, in attempts to hone his techniques even further beyond than what they had currently been. This takes it sepcifally from The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken. It iis an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut out flesh easily. Decimating opponents in single strikes. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. 'Formula to the style' With the Shinogidachi Technique that had been taught, Kin uses what he learned from his late sensei and put it to the test. Using that technique, he exherts his chi from his strikes. Only in small microfragments. His chi would flush through the opponents body, and there chi would push outwards, while his pushed inwards. The Force and pressure of the two Chi-Forms would cause the bones in the opponents body to SNAP! If one did not use chi, they'd be at a greater disadvantage. Seeing that his technique would push right through the opponents body for a solid hit shattering the bones to mush without chi being there to atleast intercept the strikes chi force. Training Summaries Johnny Show's training Due to the harsh training resurments of his Sensei Johnny Show, Kin can now do all of these feats below. *He can run up to 70MPH on foot ( 80 on full moon cycles. ) *He can bench max at 700lbs and lift 400lbs on each arm per dumb bell. ( 800 on full moon cycles. ) *His reflexes are a bit over peak human status. ( Enhanced on full moon cycles. ) *Kin now has Chi Control, able to manipulate, mold and shift his chi with ease. Keyth's Survival Training *Kin is Immune to all forms of eletricty, and can numb himself from pain. Kin can overcome any sort of physical problems with his own willpower or mental state. He can control his own pain, sickness, nausea. Having to push past his physical issues to endure the pain. With this Kin is also impervious from all forms eletricty due to his nerves being fried within the insides beyond repair. *KIn can now defy most weight limitations due to the heavy weights kept onto his body throught the 3 week process of his training. Detective Training *Kin can analyze and pick up on patterns in one's environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. First, Kin can looks at a subject, or otherwise, comes into contact with it, which triggers the willful psionic analysis of a subject's properties and features (shape, density, texture, etc.). After the analysis, He can pick up on any subject of the same molecular/chemical/genetic, or otherwise, structural makeup, and track them accordingly. *Kin has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything they've seen. If he see's someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. *With his dog like sene's and abilities Kin can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough analization he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Kin has even been able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. Connor's breif training ''' *Connor taught Kin a few types of Chinese Kenpo, from the five style fist, to improved Wing Chun and Tai Chi offensive techniques, to both hard and soft forms of chinese kenpo including: '''Baguazhang '''and Taichi'. Because of this, Kin has Small but sufficent knowledge of the Kung Fu principles of "Inner Strength", which has taught kin how to better his foot work and to be a bit more flexable in combat than the stiff forms of Karate. With this it has made him exteremly formidable against all kinds of fighters, as such he can tango and squable with knowledge of his own and other physical bodies pressure points and joints, allowing him to not only hit hard, but now how to properly hit hard making his attacks that much more effective just like Connor taught him. Special Techniques '''Shinogidachi " This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the user considers their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. But... your an exception to this rule, arent you. Seeing that your not all that human. However even if it doesn't kill you. Your still suitable to be beaten to death if these chi points of yours are truly broken into. This is the unavoidable truth. The inevitable" - Johnny Show to Kin, Before Johnny died. 'Rentaigai' After condensing his own Ki, Kin explodes it inwards instead of outwards, allowing himself to harden his muscles and completely withstand the force of whatever attack he gets hit with. With this technique, Kin was able to completely break one of his Sensei's strongest techniques, Mubyoshi, and also break his arm in the process. 'Push Blast ' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. The impact of the strike so versatile in Kin's style he's able to play a game of distance for those kinds of fighters. 'Wolf Instinct/Seikuken' Through marital training. Kin has used his genius and his dog like sense's to create a counter measure against those with superior speed and fighting a hidden opponent. Using all of his sense's at once It gives a Kin a near 360 field of vision Using his sense's it gives him an increased sense of awareness. Which helps him in a lot of ways within his 360 field arond himself. Using the element of the Sekkiuken techniqe to push this base to a further extent. ( A combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offence and defence. Weapon users can extend the range to several feet around them with the additional length of their weapons, allowing them to defend even at mid-range. More experienced fighters can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using air pressure. However, a Seikūken with a larger radius is not necessarily better. The Seikūken can only be erected with a calm mind (i.e. jumping around or moving will make it difficult). if one is not calm, it would be near impossible for him or her to erect the Seikūken. One may supplements this technique by releasing high amounts of chi, allowing them to confuse and scare their opponents, causing wayward attacks. However The Sei type masters are able to implement Seikūken with just their mind, implying that this technique is a foundation or is at least the basic form of many combat techniques. It is also not well suited against combination attacks since its defencive function is to deflect incoming attacks. The next level is Ryūsui Seikūken which has more power then Seikūken. This technique can be use by both Ki of Sei and Dou fighter. ) He also has the ability to automaticlly see a 50 meter field of vision around himself which can be extended through training. This instinct mode is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal forms. Using this involuntairy his instincts would flare and create an non-corpoeral form to combat the one that was made against him. Kin does this as a counter-measure and cannot do this on his own. With his instinct's he's able to see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. This being stated it allows him to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents. 'Akuma no honshitsu' 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows an Onihoruda to utilize a multitude of things that help them dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of their demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into their Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than chi, its more so the oni's inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also the onihoruda to detect anything around their aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Hadou Masters can SENSE the presence, of the aura, but no physically see it. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of them. It's with them ALL THE TIME. When they die, so will this aura. If put in an illusion. they may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if they ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill them during the illusion they'd snap out of it which would allow them to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make them immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather they are aware of it or not. Due to their Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than themselves. And react automatically which will then alert them of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. With the Akuma no Honshitsu, the user has a constant ever lasting aura once someone enters said aura, it makes the users time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO THE USER, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability powerlisting.wikia.com <- Or something along those lines ) 'Artic Wolf' Kin can generate and manipulate the mystical demonic ice, which cannot be melted by mortal means, drawn straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in malicious awareness. This all draws from his akuma no hinshitsu aura. Demonic Ice can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Kin can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Fighting Moves Kaiju Titan Gaurd An Ancient Karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. It is a defensive stance of absolute defense. Despite being a Angry/Dou fighter with a highly aggresive fighting nature this is Kin's siguature battle stance,developed after some time training alone. With using this technique, it gives Kin absoulute defense but at the expense of breaking said limb that he used to defend with. Kaiju Titan palm Also called the Stance Of Overpowering Annihilation, it is a highly offensive stance. This was Kin's sensei's signature stance before he took on His sensei and lost, taking his suggestion. In this stance, Kin's speed doubles with his hand strikes by that of 60 percent. Kin's hands move so quickly that it appears that he never moves them at all to those who arent to 0.001 of a second. Using his hand in the knife hand postioning to deliever strikes of devestating porportions. Attacking ones inner organs with the Shingidachi technique. 3756360-3719757966-Raide.gif 22c9kw.gif Blistering Kaiju Fist When an opponent charges kin with a strike, he can use this technique as a swift counter for effective deliveries. Ducking himself low by crouching down to his knee's he'd take a step back at the same time allowing him room to dodge, stepping back by a full 1 foot before he'd send a powerful spinning punch upwards that destroys the opponents jaw if it connected, shattering the bottom jaw into utter bone marrow before it'd send the opponent 20 feet outwards with the speed of a soaring frieght train. This attack could easily destory an opponent if the delivery was made succesful. Cartwheel smash This move is one of Kin's fastest combonations as of yet. Kin turns in a cartwheel-like motion and kicks downward with his right leg. Right after this downward kick is completed, he turns vertically and executes a horizontal kick with his left leg. Able to do this technique in the air where its more effective or on the ground. Once and if it connects, the first strike would aim to blast the opponent across the jaw with so much force that it'd shatter the skull on impact, then the following strike aiming at the head as well would also aim itself for the skull. Both attacks following behind each other would make the opponents head explode upwards from the top of there head in a spew of red goo from the destroyed brain matter. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period.When Kin uses his mental chi, his eyes change from gold to blue. An odd trait, an enemy may be able to pick up on when he's using it. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. However, when Kin transform, or taps into his curse. His chi morphs into that of a higher form of Dark Hadou known as ' Oni's Essences.' Allowing him to use deadily chi techniques that would typically kill the humanbody or better yet render it useless. And Just like his curse, Kin cannot control this rush of chi and or demonic essences. If he tampers into it to much than it will surely break him down and render him usless. Evantually killing him. 'Weapon of Choice' His Hands Allies CmlY4Bu.jpg|Suzume tumblr_nhiqauwBKy1sf4ftjo1_500.jpg|Taco Enma_ai_by_poptartmonster-d36i37o.jpg|Syl cafd2d4f245ab3c586a0dfe5aee73ed210dd3e9b4d71d-CnYKUi_fw658.jpg|Keyomi Ginji3.png|Ginji Sora.jpg|Sora ShenlongMaster.jpg|Turner Nenene.jpeg|Nadine Tumblr_m7why0Ef6z1qde177o2_1280.png|Keyth Ziyi_Zhang_-8.jpg|Sian Suzume Yasutake: Suzume was and still is Kin's best friend. She's been around since he entered highschool and has never left his side since. She's his back bone and his drive to continue to be the best. Even though Suzume doesn't like the high life of dating a Yakuza boss, she deals for the sake of Kin. And Kin, to his own ignorance showers her in gifts and the such due to him feeling as though its what she wants or more so deserves. Kin cares about her greatly to the point of his love for her having no rival. It's beyond human comprehension. However, will Kin's new attitude towards life, money, and his cold tendensies drive her away? Taco : Taco started off as one of Kin's rivals before he got his powers. He hadnt been expecting to become great friends with him later on as Kin's many adventures continued. Taco grew to respect Kin as time went on and the same for him. They used to be bitter video game rivals in fighting games tournaments. This rivalry didnt start to die out until Keyomi, Kins sister died. Where Taco grived with him. Keyomi Being Taco's first girlfriend and all. Kin and Taco work with each other, and Kin plans on putting Taco through college to so he can work for the Inugami Clan later on. Rivals Dsaa.png|Kodi Connor_Ryoji_123.png|Connor Ryoji Eden2.png|Eden Creed Noctis_by_vvernacatola-d6jr375.jpg|Akira Relationship Is Dating Suzume Yasutake a134e6841560358ea90ee8e963315657.jpg tumblr_mvb515s1yr1snk2x1o1_500.jpg tumblr-lvi8xhwkys1r12wybo1-500.jpg anime-anime-couple-couple-cute-kawaii-Favim.com-308162.jpg img-thingjjj.jpg 54788882.jpg tumblr_mtyvybx3AY1rtaxnko1_500.gif tumblr_n919jfEfcz1rlxsbjo1_500.jpg tumblr_muy3uaQUrl1sf82gro1_500.jpg " My Little Robin..." Keiko Tasanagi is Suzume and Kin's first child. She's Kin's greatest weakness, and his greatest strength. The name ' Little Robin ' Branching off from her mother whom was called ' Little Sparrow' Growing up. Keiko looks exactly like her mother but has her fathers trademark golden eyes. 554b566e-b80e-4250-a134-2e3e46742b81.jpg Kin and Keiko.jpg|In the future.. sometime soon. JJcZdFr.png Medallion il_570xN.262662559.jpg The Medallion that Kin's Mother Kyoko gave him for his 18th birthday. It is unknown as to what it does but Kin has a strange sensation from it. As if its protecting him, or better yet trying to tell him something. He never leaves the home without it, wearing it around his neck everyday. Oni Trigger BREAK devil_jin_by_ultramarineandwhite-d7xd3ia.jpg|" Okami... What's this other power within me... it burns... It's like its feeding off your chi and mine. Like... like there's another demon inside of me i cant control! " devil_jin_by_kawaii_chibi_kotou-d3bpeoe.jpg FOR_JULITKA_devil_jin_by_justwatch.jpg T Gene - although referred to as the Tasanagi Gene or Tasanagi Power, is a supernatural genetic abnormality isolated in the people of the Tasanagi bloodline and is mostly used by the likes of Keyome and Keyth. While the exact specifications of this gene are never truly explained, it is generally assumed that the gene allows for a person to have a parasite/host type relationship with a malignant spirit referred to as a "devil" as well as having it (the gene) control the transformations of one to the other. The exact requirements for these transformations are never fully revealed. The spirits/Oni can possess the person at any given time during the person's lifespan, even while still in their mother's womb or (apparently) just after death.The people currently carrying the T Gene are, in the order in which it was "revealed": Keyth, Keyome, Kin, Oni-Inu, and Kevin Chan. It's no different then the Onihourda gene, infact that's exactly what it is. But because of the Tasanagi blood line being the orginators of the gene, they have a morphed and more advanced form of it. Allowing any of this family to harness the power of Oni to it's hightest degree. Despite Kin's curse that makes it extremly to tap into this power, he can. But it kills him. He first unleashed this power against Deus. With this Oni Trigger, Kin possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. He even specialize's in specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. ^B0D204431818E3E23CE4F7803A341A1E77EDCFFA5F81B2E644^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg devil_jin_by_kazangnz-d35f8q4.png Okami Curse Werewolf_2_by_el_grimlock.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-1972461.jpg wolfguyc4556_thumb.png hqdefaultkjjj.jpg Werewolf_by_JLoneWolf.jpg Kin Tasanagi is the product of two sacred Linages that caused him to be an anamoly of some sort him and sister both. His fathers side, caused a horrible curse that bestowed upon The Young Tasanagi's body. His body getting possed by an Evil spirt of a broken Oni god named Okami. This spirt lived inside of Kin since birth but waited until his body was ready and the most vulnerable to make his take over. However, he wasn't counting on Kin's mothers side of his genetic coding to take a tole so heavily on the young one's survival. Okami had found out how to over-ride the onihoruda gene and had been well on his way of taking over Kin's body. However the blood of a certain moon deitiy within Kin locked its gaze onto the young Tasanagi instilling the will inside of him to fight Okami off just enough so that he wouldnt take over completely. Now, Kin has the ability to transform to what some may call a " Werewolf" ''he Okami Curse Physiology After Keyth Tasanagi and Kyoko Kita. A second form of Physiology was made within the family line of the Tasanagi's ( Click here to see the original. ->Here <- ). It is unknown as to why he has this curse but one would assume it would be the fact that, within the Tasanagi Family line, the Wolf Oni known as Onigami Okami, would attract itself to the males within that family due to there physical dominance.But! Keyth is now Onigami Okami in human form after absorbing him. However when Keyth has his children with Kyoko, who herself is the Decendant from the Moon god. It is more than likely, that Keyths gene's are now mixed with Okami's, And the Fact that Kyoko genes are mixed with the Decendants of the moon god. That is what the family believe is the reason. However... the true fact of the matter is. That When Okami had been destroyed. Enraged by Keyomes treachoury, he used the last remnenats of his power to curse everyone beyond Keyth Tasanagi that had the Tasanagi gene within them that had been of male Decent. While the females kept the powerful Dark Hadou controlled forms of the Tasanagi clan, the men were now cursed as wolves. Okami's curse make it so they do gain animalistic ability, but the users will not be able to control there wolf powers when the moon is full, and they will go on blood-thirsty rampages. Killing everyones around them. This gene trait is more dominant in males, however it could reverse itself onto a female, and also has the ability to disregard a male completely within the line. It all depends really. It's tottally random. In terms of adaptions, he has all of those within the orginal Onihoruda physiology, despite it showing here. *Superhuman Strength:'' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Forms *'Human Form -' This is Kin's most common form throughout the RP. Kinmostly uses this form to prevent humans from knowing that he is a Oni. He also uses this form to prevent intimidating his peers from his wolf forms unless he is provoked. Kin fights often in his human form. He only uses his other lycanthrope forms when he's backed into a corner. Though sometimes he doesnt have the choice of resititing from using it. *'Half-Werewolf Form -' This is Kin's most common wolf form. In this form, Kin develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many forms of metal, concrete and other dense materials, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength. He also gains red eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or even Humans that are stronger than his own human form. Kin may also use this form to perform executions of other Oni's or Humans. It's rare that Kin uses this but at the same time when he does he typically means busniess. *'Werewolf Form - '''This is one of Kin's most powerful and also uncontroable forms. In this form, Kin grows taller and develops grayish fur all over his body. His body becomes so large that most of his clothes are torn from his body. He also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or humans that his half-wolf form cannot overcome or if he has to chase others that are faster than his 2 previous forms. *'Wolf form:' This is Kin's rarest and most powerful form. In this form Kin becomes a wolf that is larger than an elephant. Kin also gains the ability to use the "huff, puff, and blow" where he blows a powerful gust of wind that is capable of sending a car flying. Kin uses has only used this form twice when he's in dire trouble and needs a quick escape. It saps a massive amount of chi from his system. Secrect Linage Kin's Mother Kyoko is of the Killian Race and his Father a full blooded Oni. He is far from your average Human. Kin's Oni blood meshes deeply with his mysterious Killian blood and work with each other. Okami placed a curse on Kin, in attempts of getting back at The Tasanagi family when Kin was 16 years old. The Curse gave him Lycanthropy which depending on your Bond with Okami can be a burden or a gift. However due to his Killian blood, the moon empowered him which was also the main factor that Kin was oddly enough Able to control the so called Curse that Demon had laid upon him. Because of the two Linages and Kin being a Stage 3 Onihoruda he is no what near a human anymore, him and his sister creating a new breed entirtly. However the Tasanagi blood within him in terms of Oni's show's true. It is because of this that when Okami's true power was restored that he grew a new set of Horns at the top of his head that he can regulate when they can come out or not. And that he has the same elf styled ears as those within the Killian race. Killian Oni Physiology *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they ''never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. *Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. *Horn Protrusion-The user possesses razor-sharp horns on their head or in multiple places along there bodies, which can be used offensively. Some may be able to retract the horns *Moon God's Blessing: Killians becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with moon, moonlight or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. The ironic part is, that in Dark Zone where they reside, there is No moon. So on places like Earth and Fumei,and other places with Moon's. They can become extremly powerful under Lunar radiation. 'Background' Kin Tasanagi was his name. The child of Kyoko and Keyth Tasanagi. He was born in the world of Fumei, when his father travled there to stop the deeds of something evil along with his mother in there expedition to the new world. Concieved there along with his sister, he is the twin brother of Keyomi Tasanagi. Just like his father his mother had trained Kin whenever Keyth hadn't been around. Very smart for his age, Kin has been able to read on college level standards since that of a toddler. Though he doesnt like to fight, he'd rather talk out his issues with others. He loves superheroes and one day want's to be one. While his sister instead wants to follow after her grand fathers foot steps. Keyome Tasanagi. Despite Keyth Tasanagi's absences in his life, Kin loves his father and wants to be just as strong as him one day. When Kin was around the age of 7, he came to terms that his father was to never return. And with this, he strided harder and pressed himself to physical perfection despite not wanting to fight. He trained day in and day out but would never raise his fist to an opponent who wasn't truly evil. Only to one that was truly evil he'd fight. Kin watched as his sister excelled in everything and he simply stood in the background watching. Trying to keep up but he'd trip and fall at every turn. To this day, Kin simply wants to be accepted by his peers despite them picking on him. Mostly due to him being of ONi and human decent and the large animal ears and canines, plus vivioucs teeth that appear within his mouth when angered enough. It took alot of training to surpress this animal spirit within him so he could be accepted within society. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Sensory System Omega gene level A - This Omega gene level is 80, and these consist of those who can transform there physical form, and are extremly dangerous, these are mostly very feral types who kill viciously if provked. ( Oni's and Onihoruda's or a human with nanomachine enhanncements that allow the user to have animal traits. ) 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:Tasanagi family Category:3rd Gen Category:Inugami Clan Category:OGL: A